The Golden Trio
by theperksofbeingapotterhead
Summary: After the event of their 4th year, Harry and his friends need to be stronger than ever to defeat Voldemort. Throughout year 5 their friendship will be tested and Voldemort uses different tactics to get to Harry. RATED T just incase!
1. Chapter 1

**The Golden Trio **

**Chapter 1**

Harry felt a slam as he hit the ground, the cold still body of Cedric Diggory breaking his fall. The past events left him drained and numb. The sound of a cannon and joy filled music pierced his ears.

He felt people approaching him and he tightened the grip he held on the dead boy's shirt. Tears that were once threatening to fall had poured down his face. His sobs no longer silent, filled the stadium as the music and cheering transformed to gasping and tears.

"Harry! Harry!" He heard his name being called, but he stayed latched onto Cedric as he freely cried into his non moving chest.

Harry could feel strong but gentle arms around his shoulders, trying to pry him off of Cedric's body.

"No! No!" Harry screamed, muffled by sobs. He felt the arms release him and he tightened once more on Cedric.

"Albus, what happened?!" He heard a familiar voice cry. He didn't bother to look up. He kept his eyes locked on Cedric's blunt and lifeless eyes.

"He's back! Voldemort's back!" Harry yelled out to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyes pierced up at the broken boy before him and put his hands on the sides of his face. Harry felt his head being forced up to look at the headmaster.

"Harry, we need to get you out of here." He said calmly.

Harry did not respond but instead looked out towards the stands. He saw all the crying faces and the baffled expressions of the spectators.

Harry's eyes lingered over to his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. Tears filled Hermione's eyes and Ron looked as if he was biting them back. Harry closed his eyes, feeling more numb then ever.

Harry felt his grip loosen and he felt himself being pulled to his feet. His injured leg that was bleeding and throbbing gave out and he felt himself fall to his knees. The strong hands pulled him back up and this time he felt his feet leave the ground.

Harry found the strength to open his eyes and he saw who he was being carried by. Hagrid's big and strong arms felt fatherly and comforting. Harry started to feel very dizzy .

"It's alright, Harry." Hagrid's voice soothed.

Then, he realized that his eyes were still flowing with tears and he heard his strained and muffled sobs. He gained control of his crying and quickly silenced.

"My son! That's my boy!" Cedric's father cried.

More sobs filled the arena and Harry just stopped. He stopped crying, He stopped moving. He blocked out every sound, every feeling. Hagrid's eyes filled with worry. He saw as Harry stared off into space.

"Hagrid! For the 5th time, get him out of here!" Hagrid snapped out of his thoughts to see Minerva in front of him. Her face was filled with fear and worry.

Hagrid hurriedly carried the boy out of the stadium and towards the castle. Dumbledore following closely.

Ron and Hermione saw as Hagrid carried their friend out of view. Ron looked fearfully over to Hermione who still was crying. Hermione glanced back at him, "Let's go."

They exited the stands and ran past the group over the dead boy. They raced out of the stadium and made their way to the castle.

Cedric's father cried over the body of his son. Heart Wrenching sobs and shouts echoed the stadium. Cho-Chang cried in the arms of her friends. Minerva and Filch cleared the stadium. Leaving, Minerva, Cedric's Dad and the body of Cedric.

McGonagall leaned down beside Amos and wrapped her thin arms around his shoulders. Madam Promfrey appeared around the corner and was followed by a levitating stretcher.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me here to get the boy." Madam Promfrey announced her presence.

Minerva looked up to Poppy and smiled.

"Amos, I'm so sorry but... We must move him." Minerva whispered to Amos.

Amos nodded and slowly stood up, tears still flowing freely from his eyes. Minerva walked him out of the arena and comforted him back in the castle.

Madam Promfrey levitated the body of Cedric Diggory on the stretcher and headed back to the castle.

Dumbledore lead Hagrid who still had Harry in his arms, into his office. As Hagrid entered the office, Dumbledore shut the door behind him.

"With all do respect sir, We need to take Harry to the hospital wing. He's ill and injured!" Hagrid exclaimed, looking down on the boy in his arms.

"Hagrid, I am well aware of that. However, Harry needs to understand what happened tonight." Dumbledore calmly explained.

Hagrid nodded and carefully placed the raven-haired boy in a chair. Harry stared straight to the floor and gripped his arm tightly. His leg throbbed and burned. His arm felt numb. Dumbledore sat across from Harry and looked at him.

Harry felt eyes piercing him and looked up. He looked at Dumbledore in silence for a moment.

"Harry," Dumbledore started to speak, "I know this is not the thing you want to do right now but, I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

Harry took a moment before starting his explanation.

"The cup. It was a portkey. It brought us to this graveyard. I had nightmares about it before." Harry continued to explain what happened. Stopping ever so often to keep back crying or to regain himself.

After Dumbledore had heard what Harry went through, he stayed silent. Processing everything.

Harry's eyes drifted over to the door that was slowly and silently cracked open. Dumbledore and Hagrid hadn't noticed but Harry was on full alert. The door swung open

even wider and he saw the faces of his two best friends, Ron and Hermione.

Harry tried to smiled but he couldn't. Ron and Hermione now stood in the wide open door way and drew the attention of Dumbledore and Hagrid.

"Ron? Hermione? What are you doing here?" Hagrid asked.

"You should be in your dormitories." Dumbledore said, standing. He stepped half in front of Harry, almost protectively.

"Sorry, Professor. We had to see if Harry was alright." Hermione stated.

Harry peered past Dumbledore and looked at Hermione. Hermione and Ron's hearts sunk. His eyes looked so dull, they were now a pale shade of green and they looked so pain filled. Hermione's tears breached the surface, breaking into a silent cry.

Harry attempted to give them a reassuring nod but quickly bailed once the movement gave him a piercing head ache. He tried to silently wince but sound however did come out. Hermione frowned and scooted closer to Ron.

"Harry has been through quite the ordeal and I will please ask you to leave." Dumbledore stated, still standing in front of Harry.

Hermione and Ron nodded and backed out of the room. The door closed behind them and Hermione turned to Ron.

"Did you see his eyes?" Hermione asked as they walked down the marble stairs.

Ron nodded, "They seemed so pain-filled. I can't believe I was actually mad at him. I can't even imagine what happened... Bloody Hell.."

Hermione and Ron walked in silence back to the common room to see faces of grief and suspicion.

As they entered, all the eyes fixed to them. Eyes of concern and eyes of suspicion and anger.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled as she ran to her brother's side.

Ron hugged his sister and saw Fred and George sitting on the sofa, looking at them.

"Did you get to see Harry?" Ginny asked looking up at Ron.

"Yeah. Not for long though. We didn't get past the door."

Hermione walked over to the table and sat in a chair across from Seamus. Ron joined his brothers on the couch.

The silence in the common room broke as Seamus talked to Dean as what seemed like a continued conversation.

"I don't believe it! He can't be back! Harry is a lying baboon! I bet he is the one who killed Cedric! A murderer he is!" Seamus said to Dean.

Hermione stood up, "Harry is not lying! Harry is the opposite of a murderer! He's saved the school from countless terrible fates! He just fought off you-know-who!"

Ron had over heard Seamus and stood up as well.

"Of course YOU believe that! You're the bloody murderer's best friend!" Dean protested.

"Hey! Listen up!" Ron exclaimed, "Harry did NOT kill Cedric! You didn't see him! You didn't see the pain in his eyes! He looked as if every one he ever loved was tortured and killed before his eyes! You don't know! So I suggest you bloody shut up!"

Ron was angry. Hermione was too. After Ron's outburst, the whole common room went quiet.

Until they heard a scream...

**Hey! Hope you liked my new story! This is going to be my main story so there is going to be quite a lot of chapters. Also, there will be time skips. Mainly in summer break. Reviews are always welcome! Thank you for reading! To be Continued soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Golden Trio**

**Chapter 2**

_Until they heard a scream..._

Harry woke up with a painful scream. He had a terrible nightmare. The boy winced as he shot up, sweat covering his brow.

His vision was blurry, it was dark. He didn't seem to be in the headmaster's office anymore. He felt smooth blankets and a cold pillow.

Harry knew he was in the Hospital Wing. He knew the place all to well.

"Potter, dear, Are you alright?" A bubbly voice said.

Harry reached for his glasses on the nightstand and put them on his face. He say the concerned eyes of the school nurse at the foot of his bed.

"I'm alright. Bad dream." Harry brushed off. He wasn't alright however. He still felt numb from the past events. He looked past the nurse and out the tall stained glass window. It was dark outside and the castle was silent.

"What time is it?" The boy asked to break the silence.

"It's past midnight. You need to drink these potions and then go back to sleep." The nurse explained, handing him two potions.

"What are they?"

"One is a dreamless sleep potions and the other is strengthening."

Harry nodded and drank both the potions. They tasted rather awful, with a shudder he finished the potions and laid back down in the bed.

He started to feel the sleep potion take it's effects as darkness over came him.

Once, Poppy knew the boy was asleep she walked towards her office. He pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "That poor boy." hu

The whole common room went dead silent.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other in worry, they knew that scream all to well. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and they were about to leave the common room when Seamus interrupted.

"You guy's can't go out now! It's way past curfew!"

Hermione glared at Seamus, "We don't care. Our friend needs us."

Ginny stood up and ran upstairs into the dormitories. Ron raised his eyebrow in confusion. Before the two could walk out, Ginny reappeared with something in her hand. She tossed it to her brother and said,

"It's Harry's cloak. Be careful!"

Ron smiled in response. The two friends put on the cloak and snuck out into the hallway to see their friend.

They made their way down the hall, towards the hospital wing.

"Ouch, Ronald! You stepped on my foot!" Hermione whispered as they rounded a corner.

They finally reached the entrance of the Hospital Wing. They threw off the cloak and saw the sleeping boy in the bed. Hermione ran over to his bed side and Ron followed.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as she sat on the side of his bed.

She brushed his untidy dark hair out of his face. He looked peaceful and sleeping.

"Do you think it was actually him who was screaming?" Ron asked unsure of what to do.

"Yes, I recognize that scream from anywhere. It is the scream he has when his scar burns or when he wakes up from a nightmare."

Ron nodded in agreement and sat at the foot of his bed. Hermione continued to brush Harry's raven hair out of his pale face. He looked so fragile and small in this big hospital bed.

"I'm sure he will be fine, Hermione. He is always fine." Ron comforted his friend as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione wiped a single tear and gripped her sleeping friends hand.

"I know. It's just hard seeing him like this. I can't believe Seamus and the others actually believe that Harry murdered Cedric!" Hermione whispered.

"I know, I mean...bloody hell! Harry? Killing anyone? Yeah, right."

Ron and Hermione's conversation was interrupted when they felt a small stir from the boy in the bed. They stayed quiet and glanced each other a anxious look. He didn't stir again.

Hermione looked back up at Ron, "We should go. Before, Madam Pompfrey comes back."

Ron nodded in agreement and they hid back under the cloak, leaving the hospital wing and to the common room.

**Sorry for chapter shortness, I've been really busy and I thought this was better than nothing! Also, I forgot to mention that English is NOT my first language, so I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I tried my best! Please review and thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Golden Trio**

**Chapter 3 **

Harry awoke, a white ceiling greeting him. It seemed lighter than when he was awake earlier. He slowly sat up, a headache not appreciating that, and looked around. Everything looked blurry and from what he could tell, the hospital wing was empty.

The raven haired boy reached over to the bed-side table and found his glasses. He placed them on his face and the room focused. He was correct, the hospital wing was empty. For the first time, the realization of what happened sunk in. He no longer felt numb, he just felt despair. He didn't cry. He refused to cry. He blamed himself for Cedric's death, He faced and fought Voldemort...

His thoughts were interrupted when the two big doors of the Hospital Wing swung open and Madam Pompfrey burst in the door with Hermione and Ron at tow. The old school nurse held a handful of potions and Hermione held a book.

"Oh, Harry, dear! You're awake. I wasn't expecting you to wake for another hour or two!" The nurse said, rushing over to his bed side.

She organized some of the potions and muttered things to herself as Hermione sat on the end of his bed with Ron.

"Hey, Harry. How are you feeling?" Hermione asked in a soft tone.

"I'm fine." Harry lied, twisting his hand in the covers.

Hermione gave a small frown, knowing the lie. Ron spoke for the first time,

"We were really worried about you, mate."

"No need to worry, I'm alright." Harry shrugged off, giving them a fake reassuring smile.

"Potter, dear. Take these three potions first." Madam Promfrey said, pouring one potion into a cup.

She handed him the cup and Harry took a sip. The taste was foul and he grimaced as he finished the potion quickly. The nurse poured a dark red potion in the cup and handed it to Harry. It didn't smell awful so he tossed it back, finishing it quickly. It tastes like cherries. It wasn't the foul rotten taste of the bright green one he had just drank. Madam Pompfrey poured a final potion that tasted bad but Harry finished it without complaint.

The green-eyed boy instantly felt better. He lost all pain in his leg, head and arm. He felt stronger and more awake, as well.

"I'll leave you to talk with your friends, dear." The nurse said, exiting the hospital wing.

Hermione and Ron still sat at the edge on Harry's bed and looked up at him.

"Hey Guys." Harry spoke, with a stronger voice than earlier.

"How are you really feeling?" Hermione asked.

Harry just shrugged. He honestly didn't know. Hermione frowned and Ron spoke up,

"Do you want to talk about it? You know you can, right?"

Harry gave them a smile and said, "Maybe not now..."

Ron and Hermione nodded in understanding and Hermione decided to brighten to mood.

"You are allowed to leave tomorrow morning, if you wish to."

Harry brightened, "Of course I do."

"What happened...to, you know... Mr. and Mrs. Diggory?" Harry asked nervously.

"They had a talk last night, after you were taken away. Dumbledore asked us to ask you if you would talk to them. They want to know his final moments. Only if you want to." Ron explained.

"I guess. I mean, it's the least I can do."

"Also, Harry. You got the reward!" Ron said, excitedly.

Ron's excitement died with the look on Harry's face. It was a mixture of betrayal, anger, and annoyance.

"What?" Hermione asked, seeing Harry.

"Why should I get it? Cedric's parents should get it!" Harry blurted, furious.

"You fought you-know-who off. You got the cup, you-" Hermione started but Harry cut her off,

"I know Hermione but Cedric showed more bravery than I did. He stood up to him and he tried to protect me. I was never supposed to be in that tournament."

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other in silence and didn't respond. They didn't know what to say.

Hermione and Ron sat in the great hall, eating dinner. Their minds rampaging about what Harry said in the Hospital Wing but they didn't speak of it.

Ron turned his head to the doors as they flew open. Hermione's drifted there as well. Harry walked in with his school robes on. He visibly shuddered from the silence that hit the hall as he walked in. A small gash on his pale face and his shaggy un-tidy hair falling into his eyes. His right arm was wrapped in a bandage.

Everyone's heads turned to him and he glanced around the room. Harry stepped forward and walked towards where Ron and Hermione were sitting. He did his best to ignore the quiet whispers and mutters of his classmates. He noticed the decorations were changed to black banners with a silver 'H' on each one.

He finally, for what seemed eternity made it to Hermione and Ron. They scooted over allowing their friend to sit. The green eyed boy took a seat between Hermione and Ron and they looked at him with concern.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood to the podium that stood in the front center of the great hall. He brushed a hand over his long scraggly beard and looked up, clearing his throat.

"Students, Teachers, Staff. Two days ago, we had a terrible loss. An incident in our Tri-Wizard Tournament. Cedric Diggory is dead. The ministry doesn't wish for me to tell you this. Cedric Diggory was murdered. By Lord Voldemort."

Dumbledore continued his speech but Harry tuned out. Hermione letting tears fall down her face. The Hall was mostly quiet other than the stiffened sobs of Cho-Chang and the other Hufflepuffs. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder and Harry stared blankly at Dumbledore. Ron biting back tears. Harry was having difficulty.

For the first time...in a long time, Harry felt like he was going to cry. He wasn't that close to Cedric, but he blamed the death on him. _It's My Fault. It's All My Fault. _The words rattled and echoed in Harry's mind.

"There is another, we must mention." These words from his Headmaster pulled Harry out of his daze.

Harry looked up, Hermione still on his shoulder, and Dumbledore continued,

"Harry Potter. He brought Cedric back, and he fought of the Dark Lord."

Harry knew all the heads had turned to him, but his gaze stayed fixed on Dumbledore. He felt the gazes like daggers as Dumbledore continued,

"'We toast, to Harry Potter."

He heard the clinks of goblets and some muttering his name in a toast. He guessed they had done the same for Cedric.

Harry spaced for the rest of dinner, refusing to speak to anyone. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances as the three walked out to the courtyard to say goodbye to the Durmstags and Beauxbatons.


End file.
